The present invention relates to a portable blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,371 discloses a portable blower having a motor unit and a blower unit. The blower unit has an axial fan that is disposed directly adjacent to the motor unit. A long blower tube extends to the ground from the fan. Operating air is drawn in via a gap between the blower tube and the drive motor and via openings in the upper side of the blower tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable blower with which a good cleaning result can be achieved and which enables ergonomic operation.